C&C Stoll
by ZoeChase
Summary: Caiti Morgan always had a normal life. School, friends, family, the usual. When you throw in some new kids and a father she never knew, her life is about to get a whole lot more interesting. Connor/OC Includes Percabeth, Tratie, Jiper, Frazel and many more! Rated T just to be safe
1. Introducing Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters**

* * *

Manhattan, New York

Monday 7:35am

* * *

Caiti's POV

Looking back on the day, Caiti thought she could have handled it better. Ignoring a cute boy who was trying to talk to you was pretty stupid. Well, let's start from the beginning.

"Caiti!" My mother, Lindsey, shouted up the stairs, "You're going to be late for school!"

Groaning, I sat up and got out of bed. Putting on my favourite Three Days Grace t-shirt and dark jeans, I pulled on my leather jacket and black knee high converse. I put my hair into my signature braid, grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. I rushed down the steps, whistling 'A Twist In My Story' the newest song I wrote.

Wait, I guess before I tell you my story I should tell you about myself. I'm Caiti Morgan. I have been living in New York since I was five. I have olive skin, wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. I'm fourteen and in freshmen year at Trenidy High. People say I'm popular but I disagree. I not exactly what you call 'social'. Just to let you know I'm fun-sized, not short.

Finally, I made it to school. Walking into the courtyard, I spotted my friends sitting by the oak that everybody knows it ours. Let me describe my friends.

Leaning against the tree was Nikki Porter. Nikki has long, dark brown hair with dark blue eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a lightning bolt and jeans. The two leaning over an art portfolio were Raquel Rabeck and Faye Armay. Raquel was tall with straight, dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes that changes shades in the sun. She was wearing a blue and white striped tank tank top with a dark blue blazer and denim shorts. Faye was a talkative girl. With messy black hair and dark brown eyes like mine, she often got over looked. She was wearing a black shirt with skeletons and black jeans, splattered with paint. Finally, there was Avery Armay. She was Faye's twin and was the kind of girl everyone noticed. She had short black hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a red tank top with a matching cardigan and capris.

All of us are different, but that's what makes us friends. We've known each other since we were in kindergarten.

"Hey guys," I said walking over. "How was your weekend?" They're heads snapped over to where I was before running over.

"Caiti!" They yelled, "We missed you!" Nikki and Raquel hugged me while Faye and Avery stayed back. I could they wanted to get to class but Nikki and Raquel didn't seem to be in any rush. Well, they don't care much about school as the twins do.

"Missed you guys too," I exclaimed. "Come on, we should get to class." The five of us headed into the school, sometimes one of us stopping to greet someone. Finally, we made it to homeroom. Sitting down we compared stories on what we did last weekend.

Nikki turned to me, a curious look on her face. "Have you written any new songs?" The four of them were the only ones who knew about my song writing, I didn't want people to know. It would attract too much attention.

"Yeah, I have," I said excitedly. "It's called 'A Twist in my Story'; I'll play it for you guys at lunch." They squealed, apparently loving the fact that I actually get excited about something.

We talked for the rest of homeroom, till we had to split up for first period. Nikki and I headed to academic Greek with Mr. Shaw. We walked into the class room and took the seat in the middle of the front row. The bell rang and Mr. Shaw walked in with two new boys.

I have to say they were cute. One looked like a Latino Santa's elf, with his curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful face, and a mischievous smile. He was wearing a red and white plaid shirt and jeans. The other boy caught my attention. He was tall and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that was hanging in his blue eyes. He has upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic smile and a gleam in his eyes. He was wearing an orange shirt and jeans.

"Morning class, we have two new students, this is Leo Valdez," he said pointing to the Latino Elf. "And this is Connor Stoll, please make them feel welcome."

So that's what his name was. Connor sat down beside me and Leo sat down beside a blushing Nikki. "Hi, I'm Connor," he whispered. I glanced at him then turned away. He was insanely cute, but that just made it harder to talk to him. I never been social, I've always just ignored people. So I did just that. Connor sighed, turning away. "Fine, be that way," he huffed angrily, glaring at his desk. Wow, I thought, what a great way to start the week.

* * *

Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound

Sunday 9:06am

* * *

Connor's POV

Okay, today wasn't the best day. It started out as the usual. Wake up, eat breakfast, train. I was walking with Travis to the arena to spar when Annabeth ran up to us.

"Chiron wants to see us," Annabeth panted, resting her hands on her knees.

"Okay," Travis said confused.

I shrugged and headed to the Big House with Annabeth and Travis trailing behind. When I walked in I saw Piper and Jason were sitting together by Leo who was trying to light a ping pong ball on fire. Thalia and Nico were sitting beside each other arguing about whose father was stronger. Hazel and Frank, who were visiting from Camp Jupiter, were laughing at Percy dozing off by an empty chair with drool coming out of his mouth. Grover and Katie were discussing, what he was guessing, the earth.

Shaking my head, I sat down beside Leo. Travis sat down beside Katie, slinging his arm around her shoulders. Annabeth sat down beside Percy, groaning, and pushed him off the chair. Percy fell onto the floor and shot up looking around quickly. Annabeth groaned again and pulled him up onto the chair. Percy smiled at Annabeth and put his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," Percy said nuzzling her neck.

Chiron walked -or trotted- into the room. He gave them a weird look. I don't know why he did; they've been doing that since the end of the 2nd Giant War. The two have been inseparable.

"Well, let's get straight to the point." Chiron said enthusiastically, "You're going to school."

**"WHAT!"**

* * *

**So I've been working on this for a while, so I hope you like it. **

**BTW there is going to be more Percabeth later on but I'm focusing on a 'romance' for Connor. He doesn't get enough attention.**

**So, Please review!**


	2. A Twist In My Story

**Okay, here's chapter 2! Okay I know it's short but I'll try to update Wednesday. I'll update sooner if I get a least 2 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO or the songs.**

* * *

Manhattan, New York

Monday 12:32pm

* * *

Caiti's POV

Lunch finally came by and the five of us headed to the music room. During lunch there was no one in the room at all, even the teacher was gone, so we had the room all to ourselves.

Smiling to myself I headed over to the electric guitar and sat down, picking it up. Casting a glance at my friends I started playing. As I got into the song, I started singing as well.

_ Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down_

_It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now_

_Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver_

_I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence_

_So please just break the silence_

_The whispers turn to shouting_

_The shouting turns to tears_

_Your tears turn into laughter_

_And it takes away our fears_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I have just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling_

_I'm feeling inspired_

_My world just flip turned upside down, and turned around_

_Say what's that sound_

_It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder_

_My heart beat, is stronger than ever_

_I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive_

_The whispers turn to shouting_

_The shouting turns to tears_

_Your tears turn into laughter_

_And it takes away our fears_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I have just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time I open up, and let your love right through me_

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time I open up, and let your love right through me_

_Cause that's what you get_

_When you see your life through someone else's eyes_

_That's what you get, that's what you get_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I have just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I have just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

Clapping startled me, making me jump. I forgot that my friends were still there. Nikki ran up to me giving me a hug.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed, "How do you do it?"

"I don't know," I said laughing. "It just comes to me."

Giggling and laughing the five of us headed to our next class. We didn't even realize that we were there all throughout lunch. Saying goodbye to my friends, I headed off to academic English.

* * *

**The song is 'A Twist In My Story' by Secondhand Serenade. They are amazing, you should check them out.**

**Please review!**


	3. So Many New Kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Manhattan, New York

Monday 1:12pm

* * *

Caiti's POV

I walked into academic English looking for a seat. I glanced towards the back where I usually sat, seeing a blonde girl that I've never seen before sitting in the seat beside it. Shrugging, I walked over and sat in my seat. Turning to the girl, I stuck my hand out.

"Hi, I'm Caiti."

"Annabeth, nice to meet you," Annabeth said kindly shaking my hand.

I got a closer look at her. She has curly golden blonde hair, kind of like a princess' .She looked tall, fit, and athletic. Her eyes, my goodness are intense shade of grey and had distracted look as if she were thinking of a million things at once. She kind of looks like a typical California girl, only with a natural tan. She was wearing a white blouse and jeans with silver owl earrings.

Our teacher, Mr. Taylor, came in and took attendance. He handed us a worksheet on verbs and adverbs. Annabeth and I breezed through it and took the rest of the period to get to know each other.

As the day went by, the homework piled up. I also realised that there were a lot of new kids and Connor wasn't in any more of my classes. I wasn't sure if that was good thing or not. Shaking my head, I walked to my locker beside Nikki. I just packed all my binders into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder when I saw him. No, not Connor. Why would you even think that I would care if I saw him? It was Nathaniel.

Nathaniel was my main admirer, not that I like it. Truthfully, I hate it. He asks me out almost every day and pushes way too hard to get me to go out with him. He is the captain of the football team and is muscular. He has bleached blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was wearing his football jersey and jeans. Surrounding him was four of his football friends.

"Great, Nathaniel's coming over, "Nikki said, clearly annoyed. "Why can't he get it through his thick head that you don't like him?" She was shaking her head, probably wondering how someone could be so dense.

"I don't know," I said sarcastically. "Maybe football made him lose too many brain cells and now it can't function properly."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Nikki said completely serious.

The two of us shared a look and burst out laughing. Nathaniel came over with a slight smirk on his face. His dumb jock friends following behind.

"You ladies talking about me?" Nathaniel asked, smiling seductively, or at least that's what he thought. "I wouldn't be surprised though."

Laughing I said, "Yeah we're talking about you, just not in the way you think." Nikki and I, still laughing, headed outside to meet with Raquel and the twins to head home.

* * *

Manhattan, New York

Monday 3:45pm

* * *

Connor's POV

That girl was so infuriating! All I did was try to introduce myself and she just blows me off. Yet for some reason I can't get her off my mind, she intrigued me. The whole class I kept stealing **(Haha, get it? Stealing and he's a son of Hermes? You don't? Ah whatever, just continue on) **glances at her. She didn't seem to notice though.

I packed my bags and went to meet the gang outside. I walked down the steps and saw them chatting by an oak in the front courtyard. Travis and Katie were arguing as usual, and so were Thalia and Nico. Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason and Grover were having a conversation about their day. Percy was sitting under the oak with Annabeth on his lap asleep. Percy, being the stalker he is, was watching her sleep.

Shaking my head, I headed over to Hazel and that. "Hey."

They all looked over. "Hey, Connor," Grover said. "We're just waiting on Leo now."

I shrugged my shoulder as they continue on with their conversation. My mind strayed back to Caiti. Why did she ignore me like that? Did I do something wrong? I tried to come up with some sort of explanation when Leo came bounding up.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Short chapter but I enjoyed writing it. Please review. :)**


	4. Sometimes They Do Care

**Sorry about not updating in forever but I've been busy. School's almost over and I've had tons of tests and assignments. So, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO or any of the songs.**

* * *

Manhattan, New York

Monday 4:11pm

* * *

Caiti's POV

"Bye guys!" I shouted as they walked off, "See you tomorrow!"

As soon as they disappeared from sight I turned and headed into the apartment at East One-hundred-and-fourth and First. I walked up the stairs to the fifth floor and paused at the door to the apartment I shared with my mom. Her boyfriend may be over and as nice as he is, I don't like him

Let's get this straight. My real dad died before I was born and I don't even know his name. My mom never talks about him, no matter how hard I pry. About a year ago my mom started dating this guy. His name was Phillip Malois. Malois. Imagine Caiti Malois. Morgan is way better. That's one of the reasons why I don't like him. That and he's taking my dad's place. A place he can't fight for. Sighing I sat opposite of the door, just sitting there. I do this every day, sit here and wait until I get the courage to walk in.

I heard a thundering of footsteps down the hall. I looked up and spotted the familiar black-haired teen that lived down the hall. He was, possibly, racing the blonde-haired girl I now know as Annabeth.

The two stopped at his door, laughing. Annabeth gave Percy a quick peak on the lips before telling him to open the door. As if sensing my presence, Percy turned his head over to look at me. Smiling, he waved at me. I smiled back before wrapping my arms around my legs, putting my chin on my knees.

I heard their footsteps gradually getting louder. Soon they stopped. In front of me. I looked up at their curious and worried faces.

"Caiti? Why are you sitting out here?" Annabeth asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I just don't want to go in," I said quietly.

"Is everything okay at home?"

I winced. Percy's question hit home. "Yeah," I said lying through my teeth.

"Right, I know you're lying," Annabeth said. "What happens at home?"

I sighed. "It's nothing. My mom just has a boyfriend and I just can't help but feel that he's replacing my dad."

Percy smiled lightly at me. "Come on, we can talk inside."

I got up, grabbed my bag and followed them inside. I hardly knew them, and here they are offering their support. My mom doesn't offer her support anymore; all she cares about is her_ boyfriend_. Shaking my head, I put down my bag in their kitchen and sat at the table with them. The two looked at me expectantly.

I sighed. "I guess I'll start from the beginning. My mom and I used to be close. We always have movie nights and baking days every week. Every time I was sick my mom sung a lullaby. When my mom got her new boyfriend, she started to ignore me. On movie nights Phillip, the boyfriend, always joined us. My mom made us watch click flicks instead of the Disney movies we always watched. Baking days my mom skipped out on to go on a date. She doesn't even notice when I'm upset or sick anymore. It's like she doesn't even know I exist." Frowning, I let my head fall onto the table.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and heard sniffling from beside me. "It's okay, we're here for you," Percy said.

"Thanks guys," I said tearing up. "It means a lot that you care."

* * *

**Please review! They are greatly appreciated!**


	5. It's That Dream Again

**YAY! SUMMER'S HERE! I am going to try updating more because I'll have more spare time but no guarantees. **

**I hope you like this chapter. It does give some clues about Caiti's parentage. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. If I did, I wouldn't be here.**

* * *

Manhattan, New York

Monday 9:37pm

* * *

Caiti's POV

Percy, Annabeth, I spent the whole day together. We goofed off, watched movies, and did homework. Well, mostly helping Percy do homework. I learned Percy lived here for four years already, how did I not know that? Well, I guess he never been home that early before. He said he almost always had detention and had to rely on his stepdad, Paul or Mr. Blofis, for a ride.

Before we knew it, it was 9 o'clock at night. Saying goodbye, I headed home. For the first time I walked in the door happy. When I got in I heard the TV on in the other room. I quietly headed over and saw my mom and Phillip on the couch watching a chick flick. I frowned.

"Hi, mom." I said sadly, "I'm back."

"Hello Caiti," my mom said. "Where were you?"

"At Percy's," I mumbled.

"Okay."

That was all I got. A hello and where were you before being brushed off. I shook my head and went into my room. I closed the door behind me and fell back on my bed. I groaned and started getting ready for bed. I pulled on my smurf pajamas and hopped into bed.

As soon as I closed my eyes I had the dream again.

_Wind blew my hair into my face. Pushing it back I looked around at my surroundings. The view never seized to surprise me. Beside me on the hill was a tall pine with a dragon coiled around it. Looking up into the branches there was a golden fleece. Down the hill was a ton of cabins in a delta formation, all different from one another. There was an arena, armoury and a climbing wall covered in lava. Even stables, volleyball court and strawberry fields. Everywhere I looked there were kids in orange t-shirts with writing I couldn't see. I slowly walked down the hill and walked past the kids to a freaky looking cabin. The cabin's walls looked to be made of solid obsidian and a skull is hung over the doorway. There are torches that burn green fire that were always burning. I took a deep breath and walked in. Everything was the same, dark. There were a couple bunks in the cabin but only one looked occupied. On the walls were some pictures. I never thought much of that until now. I moved closer gazing at one of the pictures. _

_ In the picture a young boy was standing beside a familiar looking boy. The young one had black hair that looked like he just got out of bed, olive skin, dark eyes, and black clothing. He had a silver skull ring and a Stygian Iron sword (I have no clue how I knew that) by his side. He also was wearing an aviator's jacket and his fingers appeared ghostly white._

_ The familiar boy looked like tall, very handsome young man, with jet black hair with a grey streak and bright sea green eyes. He seemed to be very fit, muscular and lean. He looked kind of like a skater and a troublemaker, but quite handsome still. _

_ That's when I recognized him. It was Percy, but who was the other boy? Suddenly the door opened up behind me and the boy from the picture walked in. My dream never got this far before. He walked over to the messy bunk and sat down. His hand reached towards me and I jumped out of the way. I soon realized he was reaching towards the picture I was just looking at, not me. He smiled sadly at the picture and whispered something I could not hear._

_ Soon everything started to fade and I knew the dream was over. _

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I turned over and looked at the clock. 7am, no point in trying to fall asleep. I thought about the dream. I've been having it since my thirteenth birthday but I never have gotten farther then walking into the cabin. Why was Percy in that picture and who was the other boy? He looked like me, but paler and a boy. It couldn't be a coincidence, it had to be fate. I learned that over the years, everything had a meaning or a reason behind it.

Everyone laughs when I talk about fate. My friends understood though. They all had tough lives, sometimes worse than mine. Faye and Avery only had their mother who went to bars every night. They knew that meant that they had to lookout for each other. Raquel only had her father who worked late at some fancy restaurant. She knew that meant she had to fend for herself. Nikki only had her mother who was an actress. She knew that it meant she had to think twice about everything she did. And me? Well, my mother ignores me; even after all we've been through. I knew that meant I can't trust anyone to get things done for me.

That boy who looked like me had the same haunted look in his eyes that we all have. A look that meant he knew what it was like to feel alone and there was no one to trust.

I had to know why, to know who that boy was.

* * *

**Please review! I'll give you a cookie! (::)**


	6. The Voice Is My Father?

**Okay, sorry 'bout the wait. I had this written for awhile but it's random and I wasn't sure if I want to post it. But I am, so hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Manhattan, New York

Tuesday 7:32am

* * *

I walked out the door, wearing my usual attire. I skipped breakfast since I knew my mom would be making breakfast for herself and Phillip. As I locked the door behind me, I heard a door open farther down the hall. I turned around and saw Percy stepping out into the hall holding the door open for Annabeth.

Percy. I remembered my dream from last night. The boy was definitely Percy as I thought. But the other boy? He may be one of Percy's friends. I shook my head; I'd figure it out when I get to school.

"Hey," I said shyly.

"Hi Caiti," Percy exclaimed, giving me a hug.

"Hi Caiti. Come on," Annabeth said impatiently. "Let's go before were late."

The three of us walked to school and I waved to my friends, beckoning them over. They glanced at each other then walked over to where I was standing. Walking into the school yard was a bunch of new kids that came yesterday. Connor and Leo were in the group. They spotted us standing by the steps and headed over.

"Hey guys," Percy exclaimed. "Meet Caiti, Nikki, Raquel, Faye and Avery." He pointed to each of us in turn. "Guys," He looked at us. "These are my friends Grover, Connor, Travis, Katie, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Thalia and N-"

"Nico di Angelo," I blurted out cutting Percy of. "Son of Hades, my half-brother." I blinked; I had no idea why I said that. Plus, why would I think he's my half-brother? Sure he looks like me, but that is impossible.

They all snapped their heads over to look at me. "Wha?" Nico exclaimed confused.

"Caiti," Annabeth said cautiously. "Why did you say that?"

"I don't know," I mumbled, my thoughts drifted elsewhere. _Caiti, it's true. _What? _He is your half-brother. _Okay voice, what advice are you going to give me now?

About the 'voice' in my head. He appears every once in a while and gives me advice. His advice always works, so I'd taken a liking to him.

_ No Caiti I'm not just a voice in your head, I'm your father. _"What!" I exclaimed aloud. Now everyone was looking at me. _Get used to it, you __**are**__ my daughter. _Give me a moment.

"I'll be right back." I ran off into the school, darting into the girl's washroom. I glanced around to make sure no one was there. Okay voice, we're alone. What do you want? _For you to know who you really are. _And that would be...? _A demigod, daughter of Hades. _Guessing your Hades? _Yes. _Prove it then. _Fine, ask Percy about it. _Fine, I will.

I stormed out of the washroom. This was pretty stupid, because 'Hades' was in my head. Either way, I made my way back to the group. I strode right up to Percy and stopped in front of him.

"Who Hades?" I demanded.

Percy had a panicked look on his face. "I don't know what you talking about."

"Yes you do."

"Well, I'm not telling you," Percy stuttered.

"Anything to do with my dad, you're going to tell me."

"Okay, he's alive and a Greek god."

"What?!" I stood still, not blinking. I couldn't process a single thought.

"Guys," Annabeth said and turned to her friends. "Can you take Nikki, Raquel, Faye and Avery to class? Percy, Nico and I need to talk to Caiti."

They nodded and led my friends away. Percy put his hand on my back and guided me to a bench. I sat down shell shocked. Everything I believed was wrong. I wasn't just an average girl.

"Caiti," Annabeth spoke gently to me as if I was going to brake. "You know about the Greek gods right?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes locked on the ground.

"Well, they're real. They get together with mortals and have kids with them. Those kids are called demigods. The gods live on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, Mount Olympus."

I must have looked confused because she explained more. "They used to live on Mount Olympus in Greece but they move with the heart of Western civilization. So they moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in England. America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here."

Percy and Nico gazed at me, as if scared at how I'd react. Truth to be told, I don't know how to react. "I believe you."

"You believe us?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, why not. I trust you." I glanced around the courtyard, seeing students going inside the school. "I got to go, talk to you later." I ran into the school without looking back.

* * *

**Please review, favorite and follow! :)**


	7. Crazy Feelings

**Soo... School just started so as weird as this sounds, updates should be more frequent. **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the amazing PJO and HoO series. I also don't own the song.**

* * *

Manhattan, New York

Tuesday 1:41pm

* * *

It was just after free period and I sat in one of the practice rooms in the back of the music room skipping class. The lights were off and I had my back pressed against the back wall. I had silent tears streaming down my face. I was in shock. Percy, Annabeth and their gang explained the whole story to me during free period. They told me about all their adventures, the 2nd Titan War and the 2nd Giant War. About how my dad, who I had believed died years ago, is a Greek god and very much alive. Nico di Angelo truly is my half-brother and over eighty years old. Long story.

I suddenly stood up feeling angry. Why should I feel sad? My dad abandoned me and my mom lied to me. Why should I care? I handled my life just fine without either of them.

I stomped out of the practice room and grabbed an acoustic guitar. I sat down in a chair and started strumming. As I got a feeling, I started singing. I poured all of my emotions into the song.

_Didn't you want to hear_

_The sound of all the places we could go_

_Do you fear_

_The expressions on the faces we don't know_

_It's a cold, hard road when you wake up_

_And I don't think that I_

_Have the strength to let you go_

_Maybe it's just me _

_Couldn't you believe_

_That everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving_

_And the tear in your eye and your calm, hard face_

_Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place_

_There goes my ring_

_It might as well have been shattered_

_And I'm here to sing_

_About the things that mattered_

_About the things that made us feel alive for oh, so long_

_About the things that kept you on my side when I was wrong_

_Maybe it's just me _

_Couldn't you believe_

_That everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving_

_And the tear in your eye and your calm, hard face_

_Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place_

_And someday_

_I promise I'll be gone_

_And someday _

_I might even sing this song to you_

_I might even sing this song to you, to you, to you_

_And I was crying alone tonight_

_And I was wasting all of my life just thinking of you_

_So just come back we'll make it better_

_So just come back_

_I'll make it better than it ever was_

_I'll make it better than it ever was_

_Maybe it's just me_

_Couldn't you believe_

_That everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving_

_And the tear in your eye and your calm, hard face_

_Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place_

_Maybe it's just me _

_Couldn't you believe_

_That everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving_

_And the tear in your eye and your calm, hard face_

_Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place_

I put the guitar down and buried my face in my hands. I sighed and slowly got up. I shook my head, strightening out my thoughts. I'm a demigod, a daughter of Hades. Greek gods were real.

Life was about to get way more complicated.

* * *

**What did you think? Please R&R!**

**Song:** _Maybe -_Secondhand Serenade


	8. On Good Terms

**Yay! I updated! School has been crazy and I got lost several times. So glad I found time to write. :) Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, 'cause if I did the House Of Hades would have been out months ago. :P**

* * *

Manhattan, New York

Tuesday 4:01pm

* * *

As the day went by, I refused to talk to anyone. My whole world was thrown upside down. I get that I'm going on and on about this but if you were me you would too. Wait, who am I talking to? Ah, whatever.

At lunch I just sat at the end of the table and watched everyone. Hazel and Frank were a cute but awkward couple. You could tell they care about each other. Piper and Jason, they were perfect together. Jason seemed all uptight and Piper brought out a more carefree side. Thalia and Nico were fighting as usual, but you could tell they cared about each other. Travis and Katie, now they were an odd couple. They fought constantly but they obvisously loved each other. Connor and Grover were talking to Faye, Avery and Raquel. They all seemed to get along. Leo were sitting besides a flustered looking Nikki flirtting with her. I internaly shook my head, I give them till the end of the week to get together. Finally, there was Percy and Annabeth. There was something about them that told me that their love was not some teenageer fling but true love. The two were sitting close together, Annabeth's head on Percy's shoulder. I smiled lightly, they were cute together.

The day finally ended and I went to the music room to write down the song I sung earlier. I wrote down the notes and added other instruments. Time flew by and I had to go before I got locked in the school.

I walked down the halls and passed the detention room to see that they were just let out. Travis and Connor walked out of the room after everyone disappeared around the corner. Travis said something to Connor and left. Connor turned around and spotted me farther down the hall. He smiled and walked torwards me.

"Hey Caiti," Connor said. "What are you doing here this late?"

"Working on some stuff," I mumbled avoiding his gaze.

Connor looked at me hesitently, "may I ask what?"

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. I never thought he would care, everyone seemed so cautious around me. "Music," I stated simply.

He nodded, dropping the subject. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked.

"No, no it's fine," I stuttered out. "I don't want to bother you."

"It's fine. Come on."

I followed Connor out to the school's parking lot. I glanced around expecting some expensive looking sport car but he led me over to a beat-up blue pickup truck.

I shrugged and hopped in the passenger side. Connor slid into the driver's seat and put on his seat belt. I did the same as he turned on the ignition and backed out out of the spot. He pulled out of the parking lot and out the busy street.

Connor glanced at me and looked like he was debating something. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said, looking at him funny.

"Why did you ignore me?" He blurted, " yesterday in Greek I mean."

"Oh, that," I said nervously. "I don't know."

"I think you do," Connor said getting frustrated.

"Okay maybe I do," I said angrily. "Did you ever think it was because I was shy, or I don't like talking? Maybe it's because I can't trust people, or because your so hot that I got nervous! You don't know a thing about me!"

Connor looked slightly stunned. "You think I'm hot?"

I snorted. "Don't tell me nobody has told you that before."

"Look," Connor said. "I'm sorry for judging you. Can we just start over?"

I looked over at him, he seemed sincere. I gave him a small smile, "Yeah. I'd love to."

* * *

**Yeah, it was kinda short... but please R&R!**


End file.
